Blue Lights Wandering
by D3m0nDarks
Summary: With the first days of high school, Bon finds himself unhappy with the headmaster; Mephisto Pheles. But, behind the lines, said headmaster seems to be concocting a scheme including one of his brothers, Amaimon. AU, pairings include Rin/Bon, Shima/Izumo, Shiemi/Yukio. Rated T for language, violence, and drug mention. Written by my friend, not me. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Written by my friend, Kris, all story credit goes to her**

**Introduction**

16 years ago, a drug named 'demon's taint' poisoned the food and water supply of a grand temple. Several lives were claimed by the insanity. Later, because of this event- the drug was titled 'Satan's possession' and the distructive night known as 'the blue night'.

The newer drug could tear apart both the mind and body. However, it was declaired that 'Satan's possession' could be safe to handle if altered and doses lowered.

A drug lord natorius for his psychopathic tendicies took the idea a different way. He injected his lover's unborn with the chemical. Despite the odds, only one of the twins carried the drug in their system. While the frail boddied Yukio was pure- Rin was not.

Years would've passed before the drug did take effect. Rin began to loose his grip on reality, halucinating as others who'd been affected- but had his body mutated as it battled the lethal substance.

Meanwhile, another young man by the name of Ryuuji Suguro stood at the gates of True cross academy. It was a Religious school, but beneath the grounds was the Japanese branch headquarters for 'Exorcists', people who protected citizens from the corruption of mind-poluting drugs.

**Chapter 1**

Mephisto Pheles was an interesting man. From the white top of his top hat to the curled and press pointed tips of his boots; he certainly didn't lack one ounce of vivacious energy. But where his wardrobe defyed common attire, his personality exceeded all expectations of a 'goofy' man.

Because truthfully, he was simply insane.

Ryuuji tried to ignore the flashy colors the head master wore and held out a hand in a form of greeting. However, the greeting was shot down a hearty "Hello~ Suguro Ryuuji was it? Pleased to have you join us here a True Cross Academy. Heh."

The monk's eye twitched. Not two minutes into the meeting and somehow Mephisto had managed to twist Ryuuji's manly panties. This man was unprofessional, bathed in sickly sweet perfumes, and disgustingly cheerful.

"Hello. I c-"

"Yes, Yes, I know! You wanted to know about the Cram School hours? Well, they'll be held after normal classes. I expect you and your friends to study hard and keep up with normal school activities as well..." Mephisto took a minute to breath, "Now, please carry on. I'm afraid I have some paperwork in need of being filled out..."

Wordless, Ryuuji was escorted out of the office by a exorcist.

"Didn't even let me SPEAK! Damn asshole may run the school but he needs to listen to his students!"

Shima chuckled nervously, "He may've been busy-"

"BUSY MY ASS!" The brunette shouted. His clenched fists hit the table in a burst of anger.

A smaller boy, Konekomaru, worried his lower lip with his teeth. Both Konekomaru and Shima disliked seeing their child hood friend upset. Yet, unlike the previous times, neither had anything helpful to say to the high priest's son.

"W-well if you consider it...least he told you when our cram school classes were." Konekomaru chimed. He fortuanetly interupted Ryuuji's rant, who gave a him a stern look but subsided in his fit.

Shima smiled lopsidedly at the young monk, "So, see any hot ladies while you were strollin' about out there, or were ya too busy being a bum, Bon?"

He scoffed. No, of course he hadn't. Ryuuji wasn't one for women. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive and they not intrested, but rather he simply didn't care. Shima's attempt at a happier conversation was shot down. Konekomaru's turn was up.

"uhm, Excited about becoming a theraputic exorcist?"

"I s'pose. Aria's are great at talkin down loons so it'd be useful. But training as a Dragoon will also give me an edge."

"Dragoon! Hah!" Shima keeled, "You want to talk to them one minute, then shoot em' the next! Ain't that a bit two-faced, Bon?"

The brunette shrugged in dismissal. Shima quieted and returned to his studies with Konekomaru.

Mephisto sipped his tea. The sweet smell soothed his frayed nerves. He'd stressed himself today during a conference and was not pleased with what it'd do to his health if he continued such strain.

A tiny sight escaped the man. His pastel colored gloves slid against the delicatey smooth surface while he hummed to himself in thought.

Suddenly the phone errupted with a loud 'bzzzzzZZZP!'

Startled, Mephisto dropped his tea. When the steaming liquid made contact with the fabric of his pantaloons he hissed in frustration before he answered the phone.

"What do you want?" Mephisto spat.

A stoic voice from the one and only Amaimon answered.

"Hello elder brother. How is Assiah doing for you?"

Composer settled, the headmaster cooed happily," Ahh~ Amaimon! I'm doing quite fair. Say, have you considered coming to Assiah to aid your elder brother?"

The voice hesitated. Mephisto made a noise in discontent, tempted to say something until Amaimon spoke again.

"Father is curious about when you intend on leaving Assiah and returning home. We do miss you, brother."

Mephisto imagined his breathren and snickered, "No. I'm afraid that won't be for a time. I am busy after all!" He resituated himself in his seat, "But... Tell them I shall hasten my troubles so I may see them soon."

Amaimon muttered something before he abruptly hung up. Mephisto frowned. He set the phone down as he began to ponder why the earthen king would call him out of the blue, then decided it was nothing to worry over. Even though Amaimon had yet to come through and accept his call for help in his plans, the former adict was confident he could begin the main event...

After he changed, though. No true gentlemen went out with their pants stained after all!


	2. Chapter 2

**I accidentally forgot to add the introduction last chapter but I fixed it. If you haven't read the intro yet, go read it now, otherwise it won't make much sense.**

Class was as empty as it could've been on a weekend the minute the Kyoto trio walked through the door. No one had come before them, and no one seemed to be lingering in the hall after the three boys.

Shima glanced around the dusty room while Ryuji seated himself in the middle table to the left. Konekomaru followed suit and Shima pulled up a third seat only to remain standing. Ryuji's brow arched questioningly.

"Jus' wanna be the first one the ladies notice, Bon."

"I think your pink hair would be able to do that alone…"

"Sure, if you hadn't gone and bleached your hair so you'd look like a skunk."

Ryuji's eyes narrowed. Shima coughed under the fiery leer and finally took a seat beside his friend. Just as the pink-haired one of the trio had pulled out a note book like his peers, two more students entered the class.

Both students were girls, one with dark purple hair and the other with brown. While one girl immediately dismissed Shima's cry of hello, the other smiled and dipped her head in a tiny nod of acknowledgement. Ryuji grumbled a reminder to Shima to tone down the flirting this year- because the last year hadn't gone well.

"Hey Izumo, let's go talk to them over there." The brunette hummed giddily. She was eager to make friends unlike her counterpart.

Izumo's lip curled in disgust, "I rather not….," She forced a smile, "…B-because we have each other after all, right Paku?"

Paku nodded and threw her arms out for an embrace Izumo returned happily. As they hugged, another blond-haired boy stepped into the room. Behind him also entered another boy whose face was hidden within the shadow his hood produced. Ryuji strained to see a clear face, but saw none. Instead, a hand puppet made to look like a rabbit was shoved into his face.

"Don't look at us!" It squawked. Konekomaru jumped in his seat, startled by the harsh tone the ventriloquist used for his puppet. Ryuji huffed and pushed both hand and puppet aside, annoyed. Another loon to add to the class, he supposed.

* * *

"WHOA! So this is the classroom? I thought there'd be more people! What about the teacher? This 'cram school' sure is small…." A voice grabbed Ryuji's attention.

In the front of class was the headmaster who wore a bathrobe and was on his hand and knees, and boy with jet black hair. A goofy grin was plastered across the latter's face. He practically _skipped _his way to the front seat and plopped down in a wooden chair. Mephisto pulled himself into a chair beside the rambunctious teen.

The two carried on in their conversation. Shima couldn't help but smile and nudge Ryuji's shoulder.

"Seems that kid's havin' the time of his life, right Bon?"

"I guess. Why's it matter?"

"Uhhh…. Maybe because the one and only Head Master is sitting beside him and trying to act like a dog?" Shima was right- Mephisto was occasionally 'woofing' between sentences. Konekomaru had also noticed and murmured his agreement to Shima's statement.

He shrugged, "Don't care. Doesn't matter anyways, that asshole probably has a screw loose upstairs anyways." Ryuji wasn't about to give the maniac any more attention than he needed to. Besides, it wasn't that Mephisto wasn't getting enough of it as it was.

Suddenly, another loud exclamation left the student upfront and the monk almost screamed at him to shut up.

"YUKIO?! OH MY GOD. LITTLE BROTHE-"

"I'd prefer it if you'd call me teacher."

Mephisto shifted in his chair, a loud squeak erupting from the furniture. Beside him, the loud mouth with dark hair was shrieking profanities and various queries.

Everyone who wasn't the teacher of the dysfunctional student either ignored what was going on, or glared daggers into the back of said student. Ryuji fumed in his seat, watching the scene play out. To say the young monk was mad or even irritated was understatement- he was furious. Here he and his friends were, ready to learn important information that'd aid their future and this blathering idiot just HAD to ruin it all.

Family ties be damned, the most he could've done was do as his 'younger brother' asked and sit back down!

"Sorry, but I have to ask you all to leave the classroom. It appears my older brother wants to have a private conversation…"

* * *

"I can't believe it! That guy had the nerve to interrupt class and waste a good 20 minutes!"

Shima sighed, "Bon… please calm down…"

Ryuji threw a punch into his pillow only to grab it and pull it over his face to muffle his screams of frustration. His day had been officially shit on. Konekomaru scratched at a spot behind his ear.

"Well, maybe he won't be there tomorrow?" A tremor underlined the smaller boy's words, but the suggestion made Ryuji smile. Yeah, of course! After an outburst like that with the head master present? There was no way that punk was staying in cram school!

He threw his pillow down and whooped in triumph. Thank the gods he had his friends when he was in the gutter, they were brilliant. Well. Maybe Shima wasn't 100% but he was close enough. Ryuji exhaled, then flipped over and on to the floor with a thump.

"Oi, whatcha doin', Bon?"

"I'm gonna go walk around campus for a bit. I'll be back later. Don't follow me, you still have homework to do." That being said, the brunet left the dorm room. He could hear his own footsteps against the tile flooring as he jogged down the hall way.

Once he was well away from the campus, Ryuji slowed to a walk. He looked around to his surroundings. Finding nothing of interest, he strayed to the left. Again, nothing caught his attention, so he continued down the small path to the center-most region of the campus.

It wasn't until the sound of hushed voices drew his gaze to the sight of two men atop a metal beam framing a part of an amusement park that the young man remained bored. He peered up at the two figures. Attempting to make out who was up there, he edged closer. To avoid being seen, Ryuji pulled himself into the shadow of a locked up gate to Mephy-land.

"So what is it that you plan, elder brother?" The lanky figure asked the other. This 'elder brother' responded in a softer tone so that Ryuji couldn't make out what they were saying. He pushed himself up onto a nearby box and clung to the wall.

"You shouldn't eat so much candy, it'll spoil your taste buds."

_What?_

The conversation had obviously changed drastically in the seconds Ryuji wasted on trying to see what was going on. Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble, he stepped back down off the box. Both men continued on with their evening conversation while he fled the area. The brunet jogged back to his dormitory, slipped inside, and whispered good night to his friends who'd already washed up for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

***clears throat* Hello, Author would like to thank everyone for the support, and her Nee-chan for posting the chapters 3 Yeah, I'm following the original story line minus following Rin around through narration. You'll see more of Mephisto for a while longer until, uh, events. Yeah. Hahahah love you guys. – Kris **

Chapter 3-

Shiemi tripped over the hem of her kimono for the bajillionth time. And for the bajillionth time, Rin caught her then made the biggest show of it.

Ryuji sneered at the two students. He didn't mind the timid blonde so much as he despised that Rin Okumura. He crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. The brunet took liberty of scrutinizing the poor choice of an ex-wire. Though Rin didn't lack in brawns (even if he did appear as though he were a scrawny punk) his intellect fell short.

Why?

This was a question Ryuji used to ask himself because he'd sworn he'd seen the kid stare intently into multiple books; however he no longer did. The answer was as clear as Rin's snores were loud- he didn't devote himself to his studies. Every day he was either sleeping, doodling, or getting every question he was asked wrong. Multiple times he'd given Ryuji the brief wisp of hope- only to crush those hopes under his heel the second he opened his mouth.

Rubbing at her face in aggravation, the current lesson teacher moved on from the lost cause to Izumo who proved a stellar student. Impressed, Ryuji put his all into each recital.

"Mr. Okumura, would you please recite chapter 10, verse 5 of the Gospel according to Saint John?"

"Whuh? Uh, err…. Sure uhm…. Hold on lemme find the page…" Pages rustled while Rin scrambled to catch up with the class. Finally he stood up and cleared his throat. Those blue eyes were trained on the page for a few seconds before he continued, "B-but a stranger they…uh…will by no means follow, but will run to him…and…uh…"

A fit of coughing that masked someone's laughter filled the room. Izumo shook her hand as if to dismiss her hardly suppressed giggles. "Sorry," She wheezed, "Just uh, swallowed funny."

Rin's cheeks darkened with embarrassment. Not even an idiot like him would fall for a blatant lie like that. He glanced back to the book, then back to the teacher and apologized. The elder Okumura twin seated himself and the teacher 'tsk'ed in minor disappointment.

"Okay… Ryuji, would you mind reading verse 5 to the class? Or, maybe to better stick it to Okumura's memory, would you be as kind as to repeat the entire chapter?"

Shima spluttered in shock when Ryuji accepted without further word. Konekomaru gaped at him in awe while Izumo watched him expectantly. Under immense pressure of all those eyes watching him closely, he almost lost his nerve. But his nerves were as strong as steel and he smiled kindly towards the teacher.

_"__'In most solemn truth I tell you that the man who does not enter the sheepfold by the door, but climbs over some other way, is a thief and a robber._

_But he who enters by the door is the shepherd of the sheep._

_To him the porter opens the door, and the sheep hear his voice; and he calls his own sheep by their names and leads them out..."_

Ryuji continued on reciting the sermon flawlessly, and as he finished, cheering could be heard throughout the halls of the underground cram school.

* * *

"You did amazing, Bon!" Konekomaru laughed. It was the next day's afternoon, so the Kyoto trio were elbow deep in meals all three had worked on together. The school's lunch was too expensive for some students to buy, so they'd taken to preparing their meals like a team in the mornings. They'd gotten the idea from Shiemi, who'd suggested it after seeing Rin cook his and his brother's own meals.

Mouth full, Ryuji nodded with muffled words, "Thwankth, really apprethiate tha encourathmant."

He forced another fork-full of noodles into his mouth alongside the other bits of half chewed food. Shima merely picked at his food with chopsticks, too busy looking around for something to really bother eating. Ryuji took a sheet of paper, rolled it up, and smacked the pink-haired boy across the nose.

"Ah! What was that for?!"

"You're not eating your food. I worked hard on that beef y'know, so eat up!" He growled around his chewed up food. His friend winced at the sight and went back to eating. Forget trying to remind the monk not to speak with his mouth full- Shima didn't want said particles flying out at him…EW!

Konekomaru munched silently on his own lunch while across the way, Shiemi and Rin were engrossed in their own conversation about gardening and cooking. No one saw the distant figure watching them from his balcony.

Like a vulture, Mephisto's green eyes bore into back of his students. Behind him were two exorcists and behind a tilted painting, a well hidden Amaimon.

"Hmmm~ what is it that you need?" Mephisto sang, twirling to face the men who'd barged into his room uninvited. Both exorcists appeared uncomfortable in the head master's presence.

One man ran his hands down over the front of his coat as if to flatten invisible wrinkles. The longer he delayed, though, the quicker Mephisto found himself getting bored. Multiple times his eyes flickered to the painting, as if daring the restless druggie who hid behind it to come out.

No, to dare his younger sibling….no, that'd prove a disaster. Mephisto yawned. He lifted his hat from atop his head and set it down gently upon the polished surface of his desk, "Please do go on and say what you have to say, Johnathan. I don't have all day to sit here waiting for you to get your wits about you."

'Johnathan' blurted out a few words, which even his partner hadn't been able to understand. Exasperated, Mephisto pinched the bridge of his nose, "Johnathan. Speak. Clearly. _I don't have all day_."

"S-sorry, sir. There was just multiple reports that someone must've snuck through one of the front gates. Fujimoto's cat was acting funny…. But it could just be that it's starting to realize his master his dead…?"

"So?"

The exorcist looked appalled by the dismissal in Mephisto's voice, "Mephisto! Kuro can be dangerous, and what if someone did sneak onto grounds? Don't you understand? The True Cross order could be at stake here with a liable guard-dog-"

"It's a cat, John. Kuro is not a dog."

"Stop splitting hairs! Cat, Dog, or a wild boar risen from the dead- They're a liability! They could go on a rampage any day, and be virtually impossible to kill if the need comes to rise. Please, at least do something!" Johnathan's partner snapped. Mephisto blew his nose to show them how much he didn't care.

Purple bangs twirled around one finger, he pulled out a quill, ink jar, and parchment.

"I'll write a note to Fujimoto's son asking if he knows anyway to deal with Kuro. In the meantime, double security around the gates and dorms. Protect the students at all cost, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Both men bowed before they took their leave.

Mephisto rushed to lock the door behind them and slowly walked back to his desk. Sure that it was safe, he knocked twice on the table and the painting was pushed forward and then set down on the ground.

Amaimon slipped out of the large hold in the wall and onto the carpet, "What's so special about a kitty, Elder brother?"

"Another one of our dear father's projects. You remember the twin-tailed kitten you used to play with?" Mephisto mused while he poured his brother a glass of wine. He tried to offer it to his brother. Amaimon took it so he could smell the rich red liquid but handed it back after finding that though it smelt fine, it was too bitter for his taste buds which had been ruined after years of candied meats, fruits, and drugs he'd been forced to take as a young child.

Giving up, Mephisto decided to keep the wine for himself. He found another cup, one made of plastic this time, and handed it to Amaimon.

"Chocolate milk and Apple Juice are in the mini fridge. Don't touch the pudding or the grape soda."

Pleased, Amaimon took the childish cup and rushed to find the fridge so he could drink some of his treasured milk or sugary apple juice… oh how his brother knew him well!


	4. Chapter 4

_Blazing blue optics invaded Ryuji Suguro's dream. Rin stood at the edge of a cliff, his back to the disaster of Kyoto's cursed temple. He was laughing at him, mocking the pain Ryuji felt. _

'_What a stupid goal! Defeating Satan? I thought you were smart, Bon!'_

'_Shut up! You don't know anything!' He shouted back at the kid who always managed to disrupt class. Disrupt his focus. Disrupt his life. Rin laughed harder before he took shape of a screaming corpse. Fire was everywhere. Ryuji heard Konekomaru's pleas for help. The monk stumbled forward, but couldn't run. When he looked down, he saw his legs were submerged in a dark liquid. Its coppery scent hit him, and he began to panic. _

_More cries were heard, this time Shima's and his mother's voices mixed in with Konekomaru's. Desperate, the ex-wire pushed through the thick river of scarlet that threatened to tug him off his feet. But the trek didn't last long, for a ledge appeared._

_Ryuji scrambled atop the swaying stone. He fought to catch his breath before an inhumane noise tore through the air. The hair on the back of his neck rose as Ryuji stood up to search for the source. _

_Bobbing amongst the bloody current was the motionless corpse of his father. A beast had latched its self to the High Priest's skull. The result of whatever the creature was doing was horrifying._

Bile surged, forcing the brunet over onto his side as he dry heaved. The imagery was seared into his memory, the realism behind such a nightmare absolutely dreadful.

"Ehhh, Neko…Bon had another accident…" Shima's lazy tone soothed Ryuji's nerves, reminding him that the pink-haired womanizer was alright. That Konekomaru was okay too. As long as they were alive, he didn't have to worry so much. They were fine. Nothing was going to hurt them, not as long as he could have a say in it.

Heavy footsteps were heard as his smaller friend searched for the light switch. Light flooded the room moments later, and Konekomaru assessed Ryuji's condition.

"Hm, seems like you only got a little out…on your bed too…lucky those aren't freshly washed…" The half-asleep teenager mumbled. Konekomaru helped Ryuji off the bunk and watched him like a parent would their child, muttering warnings about slipping off the tiny wooden ladder or to not grab on to the railing of the bed unless he wanted to fall backwards on top of Konekomaru.

Too tired to snap back, and too damn thankful to be mad, Ryuji collapsed into the bunk above Shima's. Said dear friend knocked on the bottom of Ryuji's new bed, "Hey. You okay, Bon?"

"m' throat really hurts."

"Didja' have another bad dream?" His friend whispered while the other of the trio fumbled with the sheets of the soiled bunk. Ryuji contemplated talking about it, but said nothing in the end that'd hint to what plagued his nights. They shouldn't have to take care of him… they were his friends, not his parents… but maybe that was why those two he cared so much did. They were his friends. Like family, even.

* * *

School was hell.

Each of the Kyoto trio walked through the halls, passing class to class like zombies. All three shuffled through corridors, bumped into people, and collided with lockers, doors, or poles. Every time that happened, Ryuji would swear at the top of his lungs and draw the attention of several hall monitors or office staff. At some point the Vice Principle had even called Ryuji out and scolded him for the use of obscene language. To this, Ryuji would nod solemnly and mutter pseudo-sincere apologies.

A ruler snapped down across his desk. It was almost time for Cram school, which would only add an extra hour or two of stress-inducing 'school' time to the brunet's life. Bleary eyes gazed towards angry hazel ones.

"I was talking to you!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry….didn't sleep w-"

"No excuses! I want you here early tomorrow- since our lovely headmaster requested that detention not be held after regular hours." With that, the old hag spun on her heel and returned to her lecture. Ryuji made sure to pay attention, but no matter how hard he tried, he felt his focus slipping.

The torture let up though. Once he'd seated himself in his usual spot, the world around him vanished. His sight only held to the door, where the teacher would enter. Which he'd show that he was okay; he wasn't turning in a vegetable overnight.

But the face that he couldn't help but stare at was Rin's. The elder Okumura twin looked a little perturbed that the kid who seemed to hate him so much was watching his every move.

_He's an idiot…_

Rin began to march towards Ryuji's desk.

_…Why is he coming over here?_

Those familiar blazing blue eyes bore into his, causing Ryuji to feel over exposed.

_Okumura…Okumura…Okumura…nice last name….suits you jus' fine… Okumura Rin…yeah…_

"Okumura Rin."

"What?" Rin barked, he was at Ryuji's desk now.

Startled, Ryuji jerked back in his seat, "Oh! Uh, hey. Sorry, meant to say hi. Just….sort of out of it…sorry…" His cheeks heated up with embarrassment. Ryuji hadn't meant to speak the other's name aloud, it'd just slipped from thought to a more vocal process. The name made his tongue feel weird. The young monk decided he didn't like it.

Arms crossed, Rin regarded the kid he called 'Bon' with a cold, steel-enforced glare. Ryuji didn't flinch under the intense gaze but returned it. Even with the young monk, Rin finally cracked a smile.

"S'all good. You're like my familiar Kuro." He joked.

The brunet huffed angrily, "You callin' me a frikin' cat, Okumura?"

Kuro was a demon who took the form of a rather strange kitten. But, this kitten had the tendency to…. 'Hulk up' per say, and look more like a cat-like Godzilla than some overstuffed, twin-tailed plushie. To be referenced to the spunky animal wasn't a big insult, since it was kind and loved to enact staring contests with the ex-wires, but was really creepy when it took to meowing at Yukio while he instructed the class.

It was because of that obnoxious meowing that Kuro had been – praise the gods – temporarily 'suspended' from accompanying Rin to class.

Waving his hands frantically, Rin spluttered an explanation to his words. Shima clapped a hand over the boy's eyes mid-sentence, interrupting him with a loud 'RIN HAS COOTIES GUYS HE'S INFECTING BON WITH DUMBY COOTIES AHHHHHHHH!'

Izumo broke down into a fit of cackles while Takara sniggered and made his rabbit shout an insult to Shima about his 'fat ugly face being too noisy'. Shima of course shot over Yamada's face, spooking the video-game entranced figure and barreling into whoever leapt in front of the ventriloquist so Shima wouldn't obliterate the baby-faced loner.

"Hey! Cool it you guys! God, what's it gonna take to get a good batch of ya young'uns?" The new instructor groaned. He didn't look like the type used to these sorts of antics common amongst younger people, and eyed the class wearily, "I ain't about to tolerate any brawlin', ya hear me? Ya'll here t'learn ya'll selves some vital information. I best suggest ya' least try t'listen, 'kay? M'kay. So…" He went on to continue his lecture, which Ryuji still had trouble paying attention to but was relieved to know the next day he'd retained at least half the information the instructor had told them in his monotone drone.

* * *

Amaimon watched the hustle and bustle of students from his perch on a mansion's roof. The mansion belonged to his elder brother, who was on the phone with a few 'VIP people'. But Amaimon didn't really care what his brother was doing. He just wanted to enjoy his time here before Mephisto got cranky and demanded he actually do something or leave.

Leave? Ludicrous! Amaimon would sooner tear out his own long since ruined intestine. No, he planned to stay. He was called the earthen king for a reason- so he wasn't going to let someone shove him beneath the surface and make him sit alone in a dark room until he was needed again…no.

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" Amaimon shouted, clinging to the roof's tiles, "I'm not going back, I'm not…no, no, never! Not going back…I like candy…I wanna have fun…play games…" His lunatic ranting never reached the ears of the younger people below, but paranoia told the green-haired druggie otherwise. He scrambled down the roof and through the window, then barrel rolled to Mephisto's carpet.

"Let's play a game!" He squealed as he slithered under the carpet. Mephisto snorted and shook his head. The girlishly dressed gentleman eyed the lump under his carpet for a few minutes while Amaimon tried to instigate a game of hide n' seek.

Mephisto grinned, for an idea popped into his head.

"How about you play a game with Rin Okumura again?" He suggested while he poured himself a cup of tea.

A hand stuck out from a dark hole under the carpet. It looked like Amaimon was trying to use the 'talk to the hand' phrase literally. His voice hitched a few octaves, and in a very awkward, crackling squeal he said, "Ohhhhhh! What KIND of game? Is it a good game? I didn't like the last one… and Rin wasn't very good at playing!"

"Oh, trust me; it's fantastic! He knows this one very well, see? Plus, you'll love every second of it. But first you have to promise to follow the rules, okay?"

"Anything! I wanna know!" This time, it was Amaimon who followed his pale hand. His interest was piqued. Mephisto could say anything now, and his younger sibling would do as he asked as long as it contributed to the game. He smiled and made Amaimon promise to not kill anyone, to only made Rin fight back, not kill him. That he would play diligently until time was up. To treat it like a fighting game- to fight until the match was over and so on. Amaimon promised without a single question, and Mephisto knew he would keep his word.

**D3m0n: also, in response to shippingsoul's comment, there will in fact be Rin x Bon. No, it's not one of those stories where they lay eyes on each other and are immediately head over heals in love. Honestly, that's kind of unrealistic. And if you don't like RinBon, then don't read a RinBon story.**


	5. Chapter 5

No amount of chanting could've over voiced the hideous moans of decaying bodies. It was a terrible sight; a once human body twisted, bloated, and torn open in various places and degrees. The smell made Ryuji gag over a word in his attempt to find the verse that would shut down the monster who mimed climbing over illusionary roots that sprung forth from some sort of wispy plant-like being Shiemi held in her open palms.

The idiot he was, Rin had just bolted out of a window, dragging away the second re-animated corpse. What he thought he was going to do was unknown to the remaining recruits, but for some reason Ryuji had a feeling Rin would be able to handle it. Like he'd been able to handle anything else…

Shiemi collapsed beside Konekomaru, who paused during his chanting but picked up the pace. As Arias, they couldn't afford to stop for one person – for death may result from it. Izumo had just gotten her grip together on her familiars, which had once tried to attack her because of her doubts. Both foxes were also mutated like the corpse that clawed towards them, but weren't nearly as horrific to one's gaze.

"The barrier won't hold much longer!"

"Shut up, Shima! We know that! Now keep jabbin' at the damned thing!" Izumo countered through gritted teeth. Shima swallowed hard before he lunged forwards and stuck his staff into one of the bulging eyes of the ghoul. Moments later, Konekomaru broke off from his chanting; he'd finished.

Ryuji inhaled sharply. They were depending on him! He sprung into the last chapter, hopeful as to not stumble over any verse. He was sweating profusely, eyes wide as he gazed into the remaining eye of the ghoul who was now fixated on him. The recital went on while Shima continued to thrust his staff into the forearm of the decaying figure. Izumo's foxes guarded the young monk.

However, this no longer mattered when the roots vanished. The ghoul was now unhindered, and a mere five feet away. Shima screamed something and Konekomaru picked up a broken board to hurl at the monstrous being. Both foxes leapt forward but were swept aside and 'poof'; disappeared much like Shiemi's barrier.

Now a hand grasped Ryuji's skull. It picked him up, dragging him close to its gaping maw. Foul breath washed over him while a dark reddish brown tongue slid forward to caress his face. He closed his eyes and shrieked the last verse out of desperation.

The world went black. Ryuji felt nothing at first, but the cold surface of wooden flooring greeted his nerves. Tears poured from his eyes as he mumbled 'I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die' over and over again. Konekomaru rubbed his back in an effort to console the quivering figure that was his friend.

* * *

Traumatic events were to be expected in the field. Ryuji didn't let what happened to him stop him from his work. The nightmares he suffered seemed to filter out of his sleep, his dreams instead showing him as a stronger person. A goal. That was what his dreams showed him.

Others weren't as enthusiastic about the test that had taken place as he was. Rin kept to himself now, whispering instead of yelling. It was weird, something that Ryuji couldn't help but notice. Whatever Rin had dealt with when he'd dragged one of the ghouls away changed him for the better and yet worse at the same time.

"Is Okumura okay?" Ryuji asked Yukio.

Yukio shrugged, "I'm sure Nii-sama is fine. What about you?"

"I'm doing great. Just worried about him. He's not as talkative as he was."

Another dismissive lift of the shoulders, "And that's a bad thing? He'll come back around. I wouldn't worry about it, Suguro."

Worried didn't begin to describe what Ryuji felt. It was more of an agitation. Whatever made Rin quieter than usual felt like an itch on a part of Ryuji's back that he couldn't reach by himself. Those blue eyes weren't sharp, but dull. Sad. A feeling of guilt gnawed his gut.

"Hey, Okumura!" Shima called out during lunch. Ryuji and Konekomaru trailed after their pink-haired friend.

Rin looked up from his lunch and smiled wide, "Oi, wassup?"

Shima already took up the seat next to the dark-haired teen. Ryuji took place leaning against the bench, back to Shima and Rin. Konekomaru sat cross-legged on the grass in front of the bench. Those three engaged a conversation while their 'Bon' listened in, wordless.

"You excited for our next mission?"

"Eh, not really."

"Seriously? I'm pumped!"

"You don't even know where we're going!"

"I don't care! A mission is a mission and I love missions!"

"I think you like anything that means you get to stab something and doesn't require studying…"

"Aw, Konekomaru! That's mean!"

"Yeah, be nice! Or else I'll get Bon on your case!"

"What! Why would he wanna yell at me?"

"Because I know w-"

"SHIMA!"

Konekomaru jumped at Shima. Whatever the womanizer was about to say, it wasn't good. Interested in what Shima had to say, Ryuji pushed himself to his knees and scooted towards Konekomaru.

"Is there something you're not tellin' me, Konekomaru?"

The smaller boy paled, and Shima cackled. Rin was also smiling at the ghostly-pale mass Konekomaru had become.

"Well?" Ryuji pressed.

"I haven't been studying for cram as much because I wanted to get extra sleep and I'm really sorry Bon I just wanted to be fresher in the mornings I swear!"

"…have you at least been picking up during Advisory?"

"Y-yeah? I I've always studied during advisory, either for normal classes or cram."

Now Shima was the one who looked a little pale. Ryuji regarded his girl-crazy best friend and grunted unhappily. This was what Shima was pressing at? Konekomaru was responsible, and Ryuji was an understanding guy. Or, that's how he hoped he looked. He just didn't want them to become slackers.

Since that bit of information was revealed, Rin went back to staring blankly at his empty tray. He'd long since eaten what he'd prepared. The Kyoto trio all sat there uncomfortably for a bit before the bell rung and they were able to leave the solemn character that was Rin.

* * *

Yamada was alone. He stood outside atop the highest point of one of the gates. Beside him was another person who wore a similar cloak, hiding their face from view.

"What's your current report? The Vatican is getting itchy." The stranger asked. Yamada grumbled a little bit to himself until he responded in a more feminine voice that he had no report. That nothing had happened to hint someone was concealing a dangerous child.

The stranger nodded a few times before they said their farewell and left Yamada alone. The young student seemed to mull something over in his head before he jumped down from his perch.

However, he did not see what he should've. Above him, watching from a distant balcony was a lunatic who looked like he'd been spat up from a children's Halloween shop. The disturbingly vacant look on his face hid his reaction well as he peered through rings formed from his index fingers and thumbs.

"Are you an idiot or do you really believe that works?"

"I'm what you'd call Optimistic, Elder Brother. Now shut up or I'll burn your kimono." A curt response was welcomed by the jab. Mephisto snorted. For one who looked so frighteningly childish, his younger sibling sure did have quite the temper…

"My my, didn't Father teach you better than to threaten your brothers? Tsk, you need to clean up your act. Such an attitude this day'n age will get you plenty of unwanted attention."

"Oh. Sorry."

* * *

-**BONUS-**

Rin Okumura was engrossed in a manga he'd brought with him on the drive to the next mission the cram school was going to. It'd been something about an amusement park, or was it that manga Rin was holding that was about an amusement park; Ryuji couldn't decide.

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to not look at Rin. The dark-haired teen had brightened, but there was something about him that bothered Ryuji. It was if Rin had become less obnoxious and more desperate. As if he were hiding something from his friends, the very people who nearly enjoyed his ramblings or slips on words mid-conversation.

Shima noticed Ryuji was staring at Rin and elbowed him in his side, "Yo, Bon?"

"Mmmm? What?" He muttered, eyes snapping shut while he stretched out his arms. He'd gotten a little sore from being wedged between Shima and Nemu.

A hand pushed its self into Ryuji's messy blonde and brown hair. The young monk squeaked like a strangled cat, startled by Shima's action. He glowered at his friend, who only began laughing and trying to shape his hair into something someone like Izumo would've skinned him alive for (assuming she hadn't already tried).

"Shima what are you doing…."

"In honor of Konekomaru, we're going to make our hair look like we have cat ears during the beginning of the mission!"

Konekomaru looked a little repulsed by Shima's declaration, as did Nemu and Yukio.

But, nothing could've stopped Shima from trying. By the time they'd arrived, Rin, Ryuji, and Shima all had their hair styled to resembled make-shift cat ears.


	6. Chapter 6

The amusement park mission had been a disaster. Some of the main spectacles of a child's entertainment were utterly destroyed, now rubble beneath everyone's feet. Off to the side, a woman with bright red hair that trailed to a strawberry red at the ends stood behind Rin, and facing them was Yukio.

Speak of which, the said twin of Rin bore a stern expression. Ryuji felt a bit intimidated by the way the young teacher now held himself. Yukio no longer seemed calm; like he was about to explode with whatever emotions were building up inside him.

"I'm taking him, Okumura."

"No you're not, Shura! You hold no jurisdiction over my br-"

"I have orders from the Vatican. That's jurisdiction enough." The woman wrapped her arm around Rin's shoulders and caused his face to push up into her bosom. Ryuji felt a pang of jealousy.

Shima also was struck by the envy Ryuji felt, but a bit differently. The pink-haired ruffian yearned to be in Rin's position, no matter how painful… while… well, Ryuji wasn't exactly sure why he was jealous; he just was.

"Vatican Shmatican~" Mephisto sung. He pranced into the gathering circle of cram school students with a rosy sort of air. The pungent fumes of whatever cologne he wore forcing a cough from Konekomaru, who had a very sensitive sense of smell.

"Oh…look who's here…"

"Headmaster! Shura wishes to take Rin to the Vatican. You can't let that happen!"

Mephisto shrugged, "I sorta have to, Yukio. The Vatican would see it as a sign of betrayal if I didn't comply after all… hehe…"

Shura glared at him then looked down at Rin, who was trying to pull himself out of her choke hold. She promptly tightened her hold. Rin whimpered and clawed at her forearm, eyes pleading to his brother, who looked away ashamed.

Quietly, Yukio led the cram students away from the park, where he left them with another teacher before taking off for Shura and Mephisto. Konekomaru tugged on Ryuji's sleeve and arched an eyebrow, curious as to what he wanted to do. Ryuji contemplated following them, but decided it'd be best to wait… because somehow he knew that was all they could do.

* * *

The following week was strange. A sense of nausea affected Ryuji whenever he thought of the mission held in Mephy land. Konekomaru stayed with him during one of his absences from school due to his bout of anxiety that took effect at random intervals.

"Hey Bon, do you want some tea? Water?"

"Tea…" Ryuji responded with a raspy voice. He'd screamed himself hoarse. Dreadful dreams terrorized the High priest's son. A weak cry left him when an image of blue light invaded his thoughts. He clutched at his pillow while Konekomaru quietly observed him, boiling a pot of water to make the tea.

The smaller ex-wire worked over the stove top, talking to Ryuji as he went about making the tea, "I think you should stop worrying over everything. So what if Mephisto slipped up and hinted that he was being investigated for anything related to Satan? We would know by now, Bon…"

Foreboding flooded the young monk, but he said nothing. With reluctant acceptance of the suggestion, he rolled over on his side to return to sleep.

Okumura be damned, Ryuji needed his sleep… he could worry about the dimwit during cram school. Right now, all he needed was a bit of sleep…sleep…

_Sleep._

* * *

Hollering echoed down the abandoned hallways of the Cram school. Shura fought to keep herself upright as Rin rammed into her, screaming about being 'un fair'. Laughter came and went as lightning would, especially when Shiemi said something about it being okay because she needed a Tutor too – which made Izumo slam her face into her desk from doubling over in hysterics.

"C'MON! YOU KNOW YOU GAVE ME A 12% ON PURPOSE!"

"Your brother was the one who graded them, dumbass. Now sit down or else!"

"Or else what? HUH? AND DON'T PIN THIS ON YUKIO! DAMMIT, SHURA!"

"God fucking…. RIN! SIT! DOWN! I SWEAR I WILL PUNT YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS CLASS ROOM IF I HAVE TOO."

"LIKE YOU COULD! YOUR THIGHS ARE TOO JIGGLY TO DO T-"

_CRACK!_

Rin was punched hard enough that his head collided with the desk he shared with Shiemi, cracked the surface, and then snapped back up to show he was as bewildered as anyone else in the class room. Shura's arm was still extended, knuckles white and face cherry red.

"I don't have _jiggly thighs_."

Shiemi paled. She was too close to a firing zone for her own good, and scrambled to join Izumo behind a desk a good ten feet away from the violence taking place.

"Kehehe, that must've hurt…" Shima sniggered, more or less on Shura's side. _Lady-loving traitor._

Ryuji growled his discontent with Shima's statement, "Yeah, really mature of her…"

"She's like, 18, give her a break man."

"18? She looks like she's thirty… ugh, whatever. Get out your notes." The brunet retorted, not impressed or intrigued by whatever his pink-haired friend saw in the red-head.

Thankfully, the rest of the class went on smoothly. Yukio had eventually taken the reins from Shura, who probably intended on brutally murdering Rin some time. Of course, this didn't stop Shiemi from maintaining her excitement and keeping it cool when she was praised by both teachers for her knowledge on herbal remedies. Regrettably though, Ryuji later reminded her to call the herbs by their proper names in the future so she didn't confuse anyone. That had burst her bubble, and she returned to being a meek presence in the room.

Ryuji trailed after Rin when class ended, tempted to say something, anything to the dark-haired teen. His heart nearly skipped a beat when Rin stopped and turned to face him.

"Bon?"

Silence filled the gap between them. Sweat began to build on Ryuji's brow and he forced a smile to hide his curious sense of anxiousness, "Hey Rin, wanted to know if you wanted help with studying?"

"Studying?" Rin moistened his lips in consideration, a drawn out _'hmmmm'_ easing away at the awkward silence that'd quickly receded. Ryuji suddenly hoped he didn't look too hopeful or expectant.

The elder Okumura twin nodded enthusiastically, "Well, sure. I guess I could use a bit of help. Thanks Suguro!"

Together, the both of them went home. Multiple times Ryuji wanted to slip his hand into Rin's and lead him around like a little kid but each time the thought graced his mind he flushed and battled it away with thoughts of verses from the Old Testament.

* * *

"So, how was Lucifer when you last saw him, elder brother?" Amaimon asked quietly over a cup of hot chocolate. The mentioning of their peculiar brother brought a smile to Mephisto's face. How long ago had it been since he'd seen the rascal who preached a world shared between the addicts and the clean of mind? A century? A decade? Or was it only last year?

Despite the blip in his memory of exactly when he'd seen his brother last, Mephisto responded, "He was the usual. Perky and annoying at once, with a hint of condescendence for me or anyone else who was with us that disliked his ideals…"

"I heard he's getting closer to finding the location of the impure princess's heart. He's also plotted a way to steal the eyes of the impure king from their hiding places." The green-haired addict grumbled, obviously unhappy to hear another one of his older siblings was still acting like some sort of peace keeper between the underground drug works and those who sought to 'fix' people like him and Mephisto.

"Really…? Interesting. Is he planning to have the Illuminati help him out again?"

"Yeah…" Amaimon pouted, "He doesn't want the help of stimulates either… he said he had enough as it was…even though he hadn't ordered any from dad recently."

The headmaster's brow furrowed, "But…how will they handle carrying the eyes out of their confinements?"

It appeared even Amaimon was at a loss, for he muttered an 'I dunno' and started to chug his hot chocolate. The two brothers sat in the vast room, enjoying their respective beverages as they thought about their strange sibling's choices with the illuminati in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the absence, but I'll make up for it with this chapter about our druggie Mephisto who has a bit of nostalgia regarding Shiro Fujimoto and the twins.**

Chapter 8:

Mephisto brought a cup of tea to his lips. His emerald-green gaze drawn to the brilliant sky beyond his window. On the hot pink couch, Amaimon rested. The green-haired younger brother was languidly picking through a bag of rich sweets as he pinched a wrapper, blue eyes shinning with glee as he brought it to hang infront of his visage to note it was a tootsie roll.

"Brother, do you enjoy candy?"

The question failed to turn Mephisto from the window, but he responded with a quizical hum.

Amaimon unwrapped the chocolate taffy and plopped it into his mouth, gums smacking while he chewed on his tootsie roll, "m'well, do fhu enjoy candeh? I doooo~"

The former addict frowned, "Yes, I suppose I do, just not in grotesque quantities."

His answer appeased Amaimon's curiousity for awhile until he came up with another question to disrupt the silence.

"Why do you take care of our little brother? Why not take him to father or even kill him?"

Mephisto's eyes widened in surprise, "What?" He finally turned in his chair to shoot an incredulous look at Amaimon, "Why do I take care of them...?" He paused to think about the reason.

_"Hey Mephisto, can you make me a promise?" Shiro mused. He proceeded to make eye contact with the purple-haired man infront of him. A dangerous choice considering Mephisto's history._

_Mephisto grinned at the prospect of a promise but didn't prompt the unusual manner of Shiro's request. Men like himself didn't make promises after all!_

_"Mephisto, please. I need you to promise me something."_

_Desperateness tinged Shiro's usual calm drone. The addict's grin faded. His friend seemed nervous, composed appearance having vanished._

_"Alright, what is it?"_

_"Promise me you'll protect Rin and Yukio if I die. Don't let their dad take them. Don't let the Vatican touch them. Please, Mephisto." The graying man reached over the desk to grip Mephisto's gloved hands, "Please, promise me. I don't want my boys to be hurt."_

_Silence filled the air between them. Green optics avoided burgendy orbs, and he contemplated his options: promise Shiro this or deny him._

_Thinking to deny Shiro caused his heart to clench. He nodded slowly, "Yes...I promise, Shiro."_

_Relief flooded Shiro's expression and he exhaled, relaxing._

_"Thank you..."_

The words still rung as clearly as they had when sproken to Mephisto's mind. He smiled into his cup, taking a meager sip.

"Well...I promised."

Amaimon perked up. His thin lips twisted into a child-like smile, his voice throwing it's pitch to a higher volume, "A promise?"

"Mhm."

"To who?" The green-haired boy squeaked, leaning over the back of the couch.

Mephisto chuckled lightly, "Fujimoto Shiro."

"Why?"

This time, Mephisto didn't answer as quickly. He gently placed his cup atop the polished surface of his desk, "I did it because...he was desperate, and it's a fun wager. He died, I have authority over his children." Mehpisto sung, hands clasped. The confession quelled Amaimon's stream of questions, but it was a lie. Mephisto didn't promise because he'd wanted make a game of it. He'd just done it on the impulse of his feelings. The way Shiro made him feel, or the many pictures of Shiro's small children, their goofy grins bright, stuffed in the Paladin's wallet. Guilt would've swalled Mephisto whole if he'd turned Shiro away.

Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine Shiro beside him, dressed up in his uniform, and cheerful smile whenever Mephisto visited.

A tear streaked down his cheek. Shame stole his heart as he wiped away the offending drop and shielded himself from his younger sibling's gaze.

_"Hey Mephisto?" Shiro murmured one night, waking the dark-haired man beside him, "What do you love about humans…?"_

_"Depends on what love you're refering to, Shiro." He purred, rolling onto his side to look into his friend's eyes._

_Shiro adjusted his position, shifting his pillow awkwardly, causing it to ruffled and press into Mephisto's chest. "Well," he started in a faint breath, "The type when you think about it all the time, when your chest tightens and you can't help but feel excited when it comes up, but it lasts longer than a few days or weeks. It just seems to always be there." when he'd finished, Shiro pushed himself up and held himself over Mephisto._

_"So? Anything?" Words caressed Mephisto's ear. Discomfort prickled across the addict's skin, but he dismissed the minor feeling and smiled._

_"I love many, many things." These things were like Anime, or Shiro, and Shiro boasting about his boys, or Shiro's...hehe._

The memory burned his eyes and brought a lump to his throat. It was a bitter sensation, as if maybe he despised his father, brothers, or even Shiro for dying.

"Amaimon, how are our brothers besides the ever dull Lucifer?" Mephisto growled.

"Last time I saw them, they were all very jealous of you, Anuie! And Astaroth was livid, he'd failed father after all~" Amaimon said, elbow deep in his bag of sweets.

Mephisto pondered this information, unsure of what to say.

He settled for a casual return.

"Well, that's nice."

* * *

Ryuji stared at his book, eyes clouded by sleep. Snoring reminded the monk for the fifth time that it was long after Midnight, and a week before summer vacation.

The brunette stretched, yawning before he put his book aside and prepared to climb into his bunk.

"Koneko, do you think Rin's okay?"

"...eh? Is somethin' wrong...?" Came a tired reply.

Ryujibit his lip, and decided to drop the subject. He needed his sleep, he could worry about Rin in the morning..

"Nah, never mind."


	8. Author's Note

Intermission: A brief discussion on BLW content –

Blue Lights Wandering features the point of view of Ryugi Suguro, occasionally transitioning to that of Mephisto Pheles. It also sides with chemical compounds and illegal activity like drug dealing instead of demons, as if to take a scientific fantasy approach on the subject.

Here, I am going to describe everything in varying detail to clear any confusion.

* * *

**SATAN'S POSSESSION **–

A drug that is said to cause rapid decomposition within the body, but increase physical strength and mentality. Subjects that have survived any contact with the drugs are 'Satan' whose real name is unknown, and the Okumura twins, Rin and Yukio.

**DEMON'S TAINT –**

The lesser version of Satan's possession, and used in many cases. Churches or any religious order refers to these subjects as 'possessed', due to their deteriorated mental capacity. Causes hallucination, and installs the memories of others in a sort of hypnosis. It also may cause decomposition, but at a slower rate. The exorcists use this to allow their officers to have a sense of what others under the influence of the drug. In the late 17th century (around 1690 something), this drug had just begun to be processed. 20 years later, 'Satan', and his adopted son Lucifer tested the concoction, believing it'd prolong their life. It did in a way, but their body's functionality may've crashed without support.

**TIME TAP –**

This drug was specifically created for Mephisto Pheles, another 'son' of the infamous 'Satan'. It is the only drug the Gang Leader had ever successfully created that didn't force the body to break down as it struggled to sustain the mind or any other parts of the man that didn't require his immediate health. However, this didn't go the same for other test subjects: a flaw in the creation being the exact copy of Mephisto's DNA having been wound into the chemical. Thankfully, 'Satan' didn't see the genius in this project and realize that the only thing he'd have to do it alter who's DNA it was programmed to affect.

**ROYALISPUM –**

After the 'failure' with Time Tap, 'Satan' moved on with his work and manufactured a line that would only be given to those he trusted. Only seven men (and women?) were allowed to handle the drug. Following the first dose, each of the subjects found themselves with similar benefits as Satan's Possession, but on a less violent scale. Decomposition was slowed to a minimum rate of 0.28%, and regeneration increased by 0.18 – 0.25%. This provided the 'Kings' with a longer range between doses and the peace of mind required for their future tasks.

**POULCHRICUS –**

Yet another dug formed by 'Satan', and his group earlier formed in early 18th century known as Gehenna. This, much like Time tap, was only meant for a specific person, being Lucifer. But, this newer creation did not stabilize Lucifer's physical condition. In a last ditch effort to preserve his 'son', 'Satan' took up creating the group named 'Illuminati', who became well known for their artisans and masonry, masking the vile core of their organization.

* * *

MEPHISTO PHELES –

Quirky and in every way a lunatic. He's the second 'child' of 'Satan'. Due to his history with his family's grouping, no one really trusts him except a select few. A few years after he joined the Exorcists (which are really just therapists with a license to execute patients) he started taking other, more normal drugs like acid or cocaine to soothe his migraines or staunch the urge to brutally murder Angel whenever he walks around the campus.

SHIRO FUJIMOTO –

The guardian of Rin and Yukio. A strange man, who had even stranger reasons for what he was doing. He's probably Mephisto's only true friend, too bad he died. His history with the Exorcists goes back to when he was about 17, and was affected by miasma. Around his late twenties, he was promoted to the rank of Paladin. Then, he was sent to observe the True Cross Academy's headmaster Mephisto Pheles. When he was 34 he took in the Okumura twins and took care of them until the age of 49, when he died in the line of duty.

RIN &amp; YUKIO –

These twins are polar opposites. Yukio is far more strict and hard working in the sense of thinking things through than his older twin, Rin. However, having absorbed a majority of the drugs, Rin is far stronger. He also seems to have a frustrated soul when it comes to certain situations. While Yukio wanted to exterminate the rampaging Kuro, Rin chose to speak with the monster and 'tame' it.

KURO –

Originally, Kuro was a farmer's cat. But, after his owners ran into the Gehenna group, he was taken in by 'Satan' and used as an experiment for a few different concoctions. The result was a twin-tailed cat with horns protruding from his scalp. Kuro spent much of his life in fields, sometimes (not to his recollection) visited by Amaimon and Astaroth. He is now the 'familiar' of Rin Okumura.

AMAIMON –

Mephisto's younger brother, and the 'King of Earth'. He's a very elusive figure, with the mind of a 10 year old. He often craves sugar, which seems to soothe pains that cause his anger issues at times. He's the seventh of eight, and has an addiction to the color green. Curious in nature, he's a real hassle for his elder brothers, always getting into trouble.

* * *

**ISSUE WITH GHOULS OR OTHER UNDEAD 'DEMONS'**

There is no demons.

Just the crazy idealism of Religious orders like the Vatican, who protest against anything that defies the name of God.

Ghouls – corpses brought back to functionality with the help of a virus programmed to force brain cells to resume function. This drug also makes them to act like dogs in a way, as they respond to certain words much like other demons and can either stop working or attack.

Familiars – any creature that can respond to anyone outside the members of Gehenna can be tamed by Tamers. The Fox familiars like Mike and Uke are the sum of a large gathering of Foxes that worked for Izumo's mother. The green man infant that Shiemi has belongs to a line of forest-related demons, but because of their gentle nature, are somewhat easy to tame with the right tone of voice (That's right. Voice, not words. They're special babies. Shiemi has a cute voice apparently ~). Other creatures like Ghouls or fire-related familiars are controlled with the work of chanting and constant use of their key word. If needed, the people will get rid of them by revoking their blood bond (By sort of going back on a deal if the Familiar turns on their master. Without the blood, the familiar loses connection with their master and tend to either die or retreat.)

**Any other questions, feel free to ask in a review or send a PM to D3m0nDarks!**


End file.
